User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Away for a week - oh sod it
Well I've been ill for a few days now, today it finally settled in as a full blown throat infection and I feel out of it. But this isn't why I'm going to be away for a week. So a few people may know my mother put herself in hospital a few weeks back, she broke 3 ribs. Stayed at my house for 3 weeks while she recovered. She went home last night... To a stiny mess. Turns out my eldest half brother just stayed in his room and played on his computer... When he wasn't doing that he was adding to the pile of laundry, washing up and other mess. For example... There was a sake of soggy potatoes that had sat there for 2 weeks rotting and going off. =_= Long story short, I'm coming down with a bug and I've got to go and stay there for a week, or however it takes, to clean up the house and make it livable again so my mother can come home. On top of that, I've got to make my elder half brother get his act together and sort some other stuff out. Like why he order £28 worth jeans and expected my mother, who is broke, to pay for them. =_= Yeah... And somehow convince him to pick up 3 weeks worth of dog poo from the garden, among a growing mountain of things I'm facing. Yeah... Did I mention I was sick and my eldest half brother is 18 years old. He is old enough to know better, why ISN'T he doing better? Laziness thats why! I've also got to apparent talk to him about a university course his signed himself up for thats in America and is worthless... Why is he paying $16,000+ for an American on-line course that won't be recognised in the UK and in the USA is worth 0 credits??? He is putting himself in debt for a worthless course that will just give him a paper at the end without any value. He has no idea of money and is about to put himself in debt over a course like that. I apologize to Musa... I'll open up the MC realm as soon as I get back from the hell hole. I#m not looking forward to this... Edit: Got off the phone just now to my mother... She changed her mind over night about me going to hers. =_= She is coming back to stay with us for ANOTHER week instead because her place was a dump and it made her depressed. Wait... Wha... How does this help? Where is the logic in me not going to keep an eye out on my elder half brother. So basically he is going to live like a slop in her house for another week and she'll go back next weekend to the same thing she came home to THIS week. I had just finished arranging my week around her house and now I've got to sort out my timetable (again) for the 3rd time to suit her being here instead. @Musa, the MC realms will be sorted tomorrow... Sod it I'm fed up now with this, this has pissed me off. Category:Blog posts